riseofberkfandomcom-20200213-history
Gauntlet
Gauntlet Events are special limited Events, which use the same brawl mechanic as Champions of Berk, with some additional features. During each Event, the player can fight a number of brawls, each having 2-3 waves of 1-3 rival Dragons each, to obtain a special reward for completing the Gauntlet. Only after the currently active brawl has been won, is the player allowed to advance further. Every player has a maximum of 5 lives which deplete for every lost brawl, but are automatically generated over time, or can be bought with real money. In addition to the final reward, there are other rewards along the way to victory. After every successfully completed Brawl, the player can collect a reward of , or different Card Packs. On top of that, the player is allowed to spin a Prize Wheel after each victory, which may give additional rewards such as , , , , Card Packs or Token Packs. Players with a Dragon Rider Subscription are allowed to spin an additional Prize Wheel after each battle. Rule summary: * Start Event with 5 lives * Each Skirmish loss costs a life, lives will regenerate over time * No Double Action Points * No Draws in Skirmishes * Complete the Gauntlet to receive a special reward Note: Gauntlet Events are not available in the PC Facebook version. The reason for that being, that the Flash based system can't handle the data heavy mechanics of the Gauntlet Events. Consumables During each battle, the health of the player’s dragons will not reset after each defeated wave. Instead, it is possible to use as many consumables during every turn as one chooses. Gauntlet Consumables are only obtainable in the Gauntlet Event, Prize Wheel and Seasonal Statues. Note: At the start of every new Gauntlet Event, the Player is given one of each for free. If all Consumables of one type have been used up, the player may buy 3 additional ones for 285 . The amount of Consumables a player may have in the game is limited to 99 each. (99 Sage Fruit allowed + 99 Action Rush allowed) List of all Gauntlet Events There have already been a number different Gauntlet Events, each with different final rewards. ** At first the final reward was Rumpus. The reward was changed to Junior Tuffnut jr. because Rumpus is a Unique Dragon, and it wasn't the first time Rumpus was available; (unlike Cockatrice, which appeared in the game as a Gauntlet reward in its first appearance and not in a Special Event). This could have resulted in a possible duplicate Unique Dragon (and no more than one of each Unique Dragon is allowed in the game.). Because of this, the duplicate Rumpus would have been removed from the game as soon as next time a player's game was started. Note: Prior to version 1.26.4, a glitch in the game was allowing players to acquire multiple Unique Dragons of the same name. (For example, a player could purchase unlimited Scardians without losing any of them. One player had 6 Scardians at one time - "confirmed and verified".) Version 1.26.4 fixed this and removed all of the duplicate Unique Dragons. Category:Game Mechanics